


Platonic relationship

by kjs_s



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Platonic Relationships, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjs_s/pseuds/kjs_s
Summary: Frederick confessed his feelings by accidentally using the pet name he had for the reader.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrschiltoncat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrschiltoncat/gifts).



Frederick still remembered the moment he first saw you. You had come to his office for a job interview and you immediately brightened his day. The image of your wide smile during the interview and the colorful flower dress you wore was imprinted in his brain.  
At the first months of your employment, he tried really hard to not think romantically of you. Even though seeing you made him happy he knew or at least thought that you could never be with someone like him. He had been rejected so many times that he was certain asking you out on a date will end in a disaster.  
Instead of expressing his feelings what he did was to daydream about having done that. He started with envisioning what would happen if you would agree to go out with him.  
The first date in his head was romantic and you found him charming and adorable. From then on he made up all sort of activities you two had done together. Having a picnic, going on a road trip, go to the movies, take you to try new restaurants so you can broaden your dinner horizons but most importantly calling you every day to check on how your day had been. He even called you honey and hugged you in his mind every time you talked.  
Little did he know, you felt the same way about him. Without the platonic relationship but you had imagined what dating him would be like.  
Today you went to the hospital earlier than normal to fill out some paperwork. You cherished being alone in your office because it was quiet and you could spend some time with your thoughts. You knew thinking that way about your boss could be considered inappropriate but you couldn't help yourself. You were in too deep and one day you would have to confess your feelings. Even if it wouldn't lead anywhere, you at least had to get it off your chest.  
As soon as you finished with your paperwork Frederick had already come to the hospital and was waiting for you to bring him the files to sign.  
''I have the files you asked me for Dr. Chilton. Would you like me to leave them at your desk for later or would you look at them now?'' You waited for a respond smiling at how concentrated he seemed at whatever he was thinking of.  
''I will sign them now thank you, honey.'' He said immediately realizing that he had done. He then looked down and covered his face with his hands.  
You froze and all you could do was stare at him with wide eyes.  
''I.. I am so sorry (Y/N). I didn't mean to call you that. What I mean was...'' He couldn't think of something to say that would justify calling you with a pet name, however, he tried to find a way to justify what had occurred.  
''Just so we can be on the same page here. Do you like me Dr.?'' You asked hoping for the answer to be positive.  
He didn't respond just nodded trying to hide his embarrassment not for his feelings but mostly for the fantasy he had been living inside for months.  
''That's nice considered I like you too.'' Frederick looked narrow-eyed at you not fully believing you. ''I have for a while now. I believe the first time I started having feelings for you was two months ago. I don't know if you call recall this or know about it but you were the only person to wish me a happy birthday. And not only that but at the end of the day when I was feeling down, you were there to comfort me. You called me intelligent, worthy and told me that you were proud of me. That made me look at you differently. You showed me that I was working for a caring compassionate person who I fell in love with.'' You reached him and hold his hands in yours.  
''For me, it was when you had your first interview. You came in here like a ray of sunlight and you are shining my darkest thoughts away since then. (Y/N) would you five me the privilege of being my girlfriend and allow me to take you to dinner tonight?'' He smiled since he knew the answer already.  
''Of course, I will Frederick. This is not exactly how I imagined my confession to be but I will take it.''  
''You imagined confessing your feelings to me? I would like to hear about that one day.'' He smirked at you.  
''You definitely will. Also, I must come up with a pet name for you, considering you have come up with one. I guess I will have to think about it as long as you are signing your files.'' You gave him a hug and a little peck on his cheek before returning to your desk with an extra bounce in your step.


End file.
